


SAVE:	Stop Abusive and Violent Events

by DarknessofAngels



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abandonment, Abandonment Issues, Adorable Papyrus (Undertale), Angst, Anxiety, Character Death, Child Abandonment, Death, Depressed Sans (Undertale), Depression, Determination (Undertale), Female Reader, Female pronouns, Frisk is female, Gen, Good Chara (Undertale), Like I mean lots, Minor Character Death, No Smut, Protective Papyrus (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), References to Undertale Genocide Route, Sad Frisk (Undertale), Sad Papyrus (Undertale), Sad Sans (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Sinnamon Roll Papyrus (Undertale), Slow Build, Souls, Undertale Neutral Route, Undertale Pacifist Route, Undertale Saves and Resets, but later on, lots of death, reloads, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessofAngels/pseuds/DarknessofAngels
Summary: Mt Ebott. The mysterious mountain of mysterious disappearances. My name, is (Y/N) and I made the great decision to hike up that mountain. Sometimes all someone needs to do is keep calling out, keep trying, keep pleading and the universe will deliver.I slightly leaned out of a small hidey hole in the bush that I was hiding in and saw a small child with brown hair resembling a messy bob that bounced as they tripped and stumbled. Small hands rubbed at their teary face, their small bunny nose twitched as they sniffled. I was about to call out to them when I noticed a hole, a really big hole, and the kid was headed right to it. With their eyes shut tightly they wouldn't see it, they tripped, and they began to fall.Time seemed to slow.I couldn't let them fall, I had to save them. Instinct overtook me and I raced faster than I've ever ran before. The kids body turned, trying to grab onto something that could give them aid. My eyes met bright, tearful and scared yellow irises. Their hand reached out. I could nearly hear them calling for help despite the lack of sound coming from the child.But nobody-And somebody came.We both fell.





	SAVE:	Stop Abusive and Violent Events

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys......Ummm. I have no clue how to use this format and I've not written Fan-Fiction in....years...so. yeah...If this is shit tell me and I'll try to improve or I'll just delete it. Updates will not be a regular but this does seem to be really easy for me to write so maybe they will?  
> anyway.  
> I wanted a Insert Reader fic that wasn't just about getting the skele dick and more focused around Frisk, Chara and the underground as a whole. No really good at romance but if that's something people wanna see (if this actually does ok) then I might add something but right now I'm not feeling it.  
> I hope this is ok.  
> well....umm  
> I guess then..  
> Enjoy

Where the wild things are  
Chapter 1  
SAVE Stop Abusive and Violent Events

  
I pack my traveling duffle bag with the rest of my food and fluids before setting it down next to an old school bag; it has always been twice my size, so it was perfect for my escape. After checking over all the items for the fifth time, I finally decide I was prepared enough for my trip. I was heading off to mount Ebott for a solo camping adventure; and my plan was to be there for two weeks and hopefully have more than enough supplies for it. I knew I could wash my clothes in the rivers that can be found all over the mountain, so hopefully I could avoid wearing smelly outfits. I had a book on all the berries, nuts and other snacks I could forge that weren’t poisonous and the kinds that I should steer clear from. I had more than enough bottles of water filled, and the rivers were all fresh water so I could always refill them when I became low on liquid. I also have a fully stocked first aid kit. Making sure everything was secure, I began going around my small home, locking all the windows and doors and also making sure the power was off. Picking my things up, I start the journey that will, unknowingly, change my life forever. For the better or worse, I have still to find out.  
Mount Ebott isn’t far from my house as I live in a secluded area at the base of the mountain. A few other people lived in the area but as it’s not a very popular area due to the disappearances, everyone’s houses are pretty far apart, my neighbour’s house is just tall enough that I can see the roof from out my front window. My house happens to be the highest and nearest to the mountain which really helped the hike I was about to take. I take a deep breath before setting off into the woods.

I hum happily to myself as I munch on my chicken salad sandwich, still making my way up the overgrown pathway up the mountain. I smile to myself at the thought of being completely alone. Because of the legends and disappearances no one ventured to the mountain, meaning I had it all to myself. Was I scared, no, did I believe in the superstition surrounding this place, nope. I sigh in peace as golden flakes flutter down from tall and strong, wooden hands of the trees, a strong, sweet scented breeze flew past me, warm and comforting. Small beads of sweat began to collect on my forehead, despite it being fall it was still very hot out. I continue to travel upwards, looking at all the untainted and lush’s wildlife. Once again, the legends have saved this mountain, as no people equals no rubbish, or near to none. A golden butterfly flutters down and lands on a huge leaf nearby. Taking my camera out, the only electronic besides my phone that I also took with me, I got into a good angle and snapped a shot. Looking down at the picture I smile, it was perfect shot. I took a few more; I swear the butterfly was hanging around just for me to snap his picture. After I had a good handful, I continue my journey up the now steeper pathway. I didn't notice the butterfly following me as I brave the ‘cursed’ mountain. An hour later I found myself leaning on a rock, waving my hand like a fan while drinking water. It seems that a heatwave came out of nowhere because it was not this hot before, it's probably because of the altitude of the mountain and how high I've gotten. You know, lack of air or something like that, or was it meant to get cooler, uhh who cares, too hot to think. As I sat and rested, I heard something. It was very quiet, the rustling leaves were louder then it but I could still detect it slightly, it sounded like footsteps. Now I know what you’re thinking, footsteps in the middle of a vacant and cursed mountain, me all alone and defenceless, get the hell out of there now. Don’t wanna be like all those girls in those horror films now do ya?  
But I'm a curious person, plus, what's wrong with a little bit of adventure; it'll probably be nothing anyway.

I was very wrong.

Very wrong indeed.

I, as quietly as I could, crept towards the footsteps, carefully pushing through bushes and low hanging branches. The closer I got, the subtler noises I could hear. A sniffle here, a gasp there and soon uneven breaths reached my ears, and by how high pitched they were, I could tell it was a child.  
Now one thing to know about me, you do not get me near a crying child, not cause I dislike kids but because of the opposite. I can't stand a sad child, I can't handle seeing a child hurt. So once my brain processes the fact that it was a child, crying and by the sounds of it, on their own and in the middle of the woods. I said bye bye to reasonable me and said hello to mama bear.  
I slightly leaned out of a small hidey hole in the bush that I was hiding in and saw a small child with brown hair resembling a messy bob that bounced as they tripped and stumbled. Small hands rubbed at their teary face, their small bunny nose twitched as they sniffled. The poor thing walked a few feet away from me and stumbled past my place in the bushes. I was about to call out to them when I noticed a hole, a really big hole, and the kid was headed right to it. With their eyes shut tightly they wouldn't see it, they tripped, and they began to fall. Time seemed to slow. I couldn't let them fall, I had to save them. Instinct overtook me and I raced faster than I've ever ran before. The kids body turned, trying to grab onto something that could give them aid. My eyes met bright, tearful and scared yellow irises. Their hand reached out. I could nearly hear them calling for help despite the lack of sound coming from the child.  
But nobody-

 

 

And somebody came.

We both fell.

 

I woke slowly; pain decided it was a good time to kick in. I softly groaned, breathing deeply I realized that I had something heavy on my chest. Not too heavy but it was enough weight to be noticeable.  
I open my eyes and squint up at the afternoon sun, damn, how long have I been out. I slowly and carefully look down at my chest. A small girl laid comfortable on me, head resting in between my breast. Well, she appeared to be fine besides the small cut on her cheek, looks like I took most of the damage. I looked around the cavern; looked like there was a pathway a little ways away from where we sat. Looking beneath me I noticed that there was a bunch of glowing, golden flowers. Hm, did they break my fall, looking up I finally notice how far we had fallen. I should be dead. Fear gripped at my heart and my arms began to shake. There is now way a bunch of delicate flowers broke a fall that long.

‘Ok, calm the frick down, no need to have a panic attack’ I hissed to my mind as I tried to calm my body. I needed to do something, and now, I couldn’t let my thoughts continue, couldn’t think of the ‘what if’s’. I couldn’t have an attack. I can’t imagine what could’ve happened if I hadn’t decided to go on my trip, or if I had taken another route? What would’ve happened to this child, I thought as I glanced at them, they were so small, they, what if….. they would’ve died. My arms that were already wrapped around the little ones body tightened. Their parents would’ve never known, and what if it had been like an ‘Until Dawn’ scenario, the child living but injured and possibly dying from starvation or killed. Oh god, I could’ve died, dead, gone, zip. No reloads or restarts like a game, just pure darkness or maybe endless pain. My breathing grew fast and hallow. What would’ve happened to us, what’s gonna happen to us oh god what if the kids actually dead or hit their head. Did I cause them to become Paraplegic? I can’t breathe, why is it so dark. I’m dying, their dying. This is all my fault. I should’ve-

Enough!  
Just…Breathe.  
I slowly and carefully move the child off of my chest and onto the bed of flowers, I breathe deeply, my shaking slowly decreasing until they stopped. I looked the child over, only noticing a few more cuts and bruises, ‘gee’ I thought ‘their awfully thin’. In the corner of my eye, I saw my duffel bag a little ways up the drop, hanging on a thick branch. I quickly looked around for my backpack when I realised it was still strapped onto my back, thank god that it was with me and not up on the ground above. Though the bruise it’d leave would most likely have me glaring at the bag for a couple of days. That’s it; concentrate on the pain and the here and now. I take a shuddering breath before forcing myself up and, clumsily, made my way over to the wall that had captured my bag. I carefully climbed the rock wall, scrapping my hands a few times. After I had climbed up a few feet, barely off the ground, I felt like a very strong pressure was beginning to build up in my mind and body. It felt like gravity became more concentrated the higher I went but like, not in the usual way, but I was so close, I had to continue. I grit my teeth as a high ringing sound began to take over my hearing, my eyes blurred and my finger trembled. My breathing sped up as I started to find breathing difficult. But I won't fall. All of my stuff was in that bag, things that I could use on the kid. With that thought, adrenaline courses through my veins as my heart pumped to a steady beat. I was determined.  
With a powerful kick to the rocky wall I leaped up and grabbed the branch, I swayed back and forth and the branch wobbled slightly. The thin wood groaned and I realized what an idiotic move that had been. Well, can't go back the way I came. I reached over and grabbed my duffel bag, but I was too short to get it further off the branch, so I lifted my right foot up, and kicked. The branch didn't like this and it showed its displeasure by shaking in rage, nearly making my hands slip. I eventually managed to get the bag off and it fell helplessly to the floor. I winced, I really hope nothing broke.  
Now how was I gonna get down?  
.

  
…

  
…….  
………  
Welp. I've fallen down once, might as well do it again.  
I slipped before I could actually go through with jumping off. “Oh SHIT!” I cried, I would've said something a bit more… creative, but there was a child, damn I need to get my priorities straight. My back pack hit the floor, my back arched around it and my head hit the ground.  
The world went back.

 

“Eh” A cute little noise greeted my ears as small hands grabbed my left arm and pushed and pulled at me, making my body slightly sway back and forth.  
“Eh, hmmph!” oh god, I could hear the pout in their voice. Ignoring the want to sleep and the pain in my head that was encouraging that notion, I pried my eyes opened. Soft, brown, doe eyes peered at me. Weren’t they yellow before? Lips bitten softly by pearly whites, she looked at me worriedly, small tears in her eyes. My insides clenched. “Hey now, no need to cry, I’m up” I cooed as I pushed myself into a sitting position despite the flash of pain, the child looked frightened. Without thinking I wiped their tears away, not allowing the devils a chance of escape, the child slightly flinched but relaxed when she noticed what I was doing, the child then proceeded to stare at me. I shifted slightly, staring back at the child.  
Let’s just say, she challenged me in a staring competition, and I accepted. There was a lot of staring.  
Finally the girl blinked, which was good because I was about to myself and I refused to lose to the kid. The child smiled widely, she was cute. “Are you an Angel?” they asked quietly in a baby voice, they must be really young. Wait, Angel?  
“Nah kid, not that I know of” I chuckled, but the child just frowned and pouted before gasping loudly.  
“Your my guardian Angel aren’t you” she quietly exclaimed, voice breaking like she didn’t use it often, she was so precious. Mm, welp, I guess while we’re here I’ll play along.  
“If you want I can be” she instantly nodded. “My names (Y/N), what’s yours?” she cleared her throat and a flash of pain showed through her eyes.  
“Frisk” I frowned, maybe she didn’t normally speak, or the crying from earlier had made her throat sore, either way, I didn’t want her in pain. “I” she clears her throat, “I saw you fall” she croaks out.  
Oh. Ooh……Oooh “Ah I didn’t mean to scare ya sweet pea, how long was I out?” they looked at the ground as they cleared their throat again, looking pained. “Only a minute or two” ok that was good. I looked around the cavern, once again noting that there was only one exit/entryway besides the gaping hole above us. “Come on kid, let’s try and find a way outta here” I said softly before reaching for their hand closest to mine. They flinched back and hunched over into a ball, shaking. I frowned, before forcing a soft smile.  
“Hey, its ok, I'm not going to hurt you. I’d be the worst guardian Angel if I did, now wouldn't I? Do you mind if I pick you up?” they looked at me in wonder, before hesitantly nodding their head and reaching their small chubby hands to me, doing little grabbing motions with their hands. I got onto my knees and pulled them up. Standing up, my face scrunched up as my head thumped in pain, better take it easy for a bit. I started to walk down the rocky hall.  
“Hey, if it hurts to speak or you don’t want you, you don’t have to, ok?” I told Frisk, she sighed in relief and nodded, ok, one problem solved. Cautiously I walked out of the caverns doorway and was greeted with a patch of green grass with the sun spotlighting it, and a singular, yellow, smiling flower. I blinked.

“Howdy I’m Flowey, Flowey the Flower. You’re new to the underground aren’t cha? Golly! You must be sooo confused! Someone should show you how things work around here, I guess little old me will have to do” the flower spoke way too cheerfully; I tightened my hold on the child. I didn’t like this; first off, flowers don’t talk. Secondly, I don’t like how it’s eyeing the kid. Thirdly, it had that false sense of kindness, like all those assholes that I used to go to school with. My body shook and my hands and forehead sweated as a cold hand gripped my heart. What was this creature, I didn’t know however, I needed to calm down and listen to this, thing, what it says might be handy.  
“Ready? Here we go!” I felt an odd feeling coming from my chest; I clutched the child closer to me as I gasped at the unwelcoming feeling. I take it back, I take it back! Don’t listen to the devil flower! The flowers face scrunched up into a frightening glare, before he seemed to catch himself and plastered a too happy smile on his face. “Hey, you need to relax if you want me to teach you the ways of the underground!” the forceful feeling came back twice as strong, it was cold, uncomfortable, it was dangerous. I fought it and took a step back, a soft whimper leaving my lips. The child let out a destressed noise as they tightened their grasp on me, softly sniffling. “Just. Stop. RESISTING!” ‘POP!’ I hiccupped as my body shook after what felt like an electric shock. A soft glow fluttered in front of me, I could feel Frisk turning to look at it as did I. A cartoon looking 3D heart hovered in front of my chest, it was the size of my hand including the fingers and was a pristine white colour. Warmth emitted from the heart, I wanted to protect it, and it felt wrong having it hanging in front of me. What was it? In my upper vision I could see Flowey grow pale, don’t ask me how, he just did, he looked a little frightened even. He quickly shook himself out of it though.  
“See that heart? That is you Soul, the very culmination of your being!” huh, so souls look like unrealistic hearts that kids draw……Well I’m talking to a flower so this isn’t the most mind blowing thing I’ve seen today.  
“Your soul starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV. What does LV stand for? Why, LOVE of course! You want some LOVE don’t you?” Um no thanks, you know, taking my soul out wasn’t pleasant so I don’t imagine this, LOVE, will either. “Don’t worry, I’ll share some with you two” huh? Two?That’s when I noticed a smaller red heart floating next to mine, it was so tiny and it’s probably smaller than the size of my palm, and my hands are very small. Despite the size of the soul it glowed so very bright I’m shocked I didn’t see it earlier. Was this, the kids’ soul? The room glowed red as the 3D heart pulsed strongly, wow, sure is a determined little thing. Wait, I'm off track, oh crap I missed half of the flowers chatting.  
“Are you ready? Move around and get as many as you can!” small seed like white things descended down to the kids and my soul, spinning round and round. The red soul quivered, I could sense it was scared. All the sudden it felt like my body was filled with static as a strong felling of wrong and protectiveness stabbed into my very being. NOPE! My heart shot next to the red one and….absorbed it? The red soul sat snuggly in mine as I forced my soul and Frisks to move out of the way of the pellets, and moving our bodies just in case. The kid slumped against me and sighed in bliss, ‘mm odd’. Flowey stared, annoyed at my dodging and looked a little uncertain as well. “Hey buddy, you missed them. Hehe, let’s try again, and don’t hog all of it, let the kid gain some LOVE too” my eyes narrowed as I calmly dodge the next attack, dragging the kids soul with me. Flowey began insulting me before letting loose the big secret, even though I mostly figured it out.  
“Run.Into.The.BULLETS!…Friendliness pellets!” heh, fudge you and your stupid face, nope, I’m nopping out of this right now. I dodged to the right as another rain of bullets flew at the kids soul and mine, my soul glowing brighter as it protected the kids soul from the assault, and said kid just nestled on further into my neck, hiding from the attacks as much as possible. Flowey’s face contorted into the thing of nightmares, icy claws ran down my spine and I clutched the child closer and angled her away from the demon spawn, my own face contorting into a fierce look.  
“So, you already know. WHAT! Did you come here to taunt me, to play with me!” my face softened as I spotted small tears in the flowers eyes, so very small, my heart ached at the change of his voice, so much like a lost child, my shoulders slightly lower as I stare in confusion. “Why? Haven’t I’ve gone through enough, WHY DO YOU HATE ME!! JUST DIE ALREADY!” I gasped as bullets began to surround the kid and I, Frisk yelped and looked frantically around. The bullets began to slowly close in around us.  
“Hey Frisk” I softly said, Frisk looked up at me, worry and fear clouding their big eyes. “Don’t look” I said as I forced her head into my shoulder. I looked straight at Flowey, pushing away any fear to the deepest part of my mind as I stared. Flowey looked a little unsettled, his brow bunching up as his leaf hands fiddled with one another. The bullets froze for a second before the bullets continued their course as Flowey shook off his uneasiness. My soul shined bright as a wispy mist circled the soul within it, I stared at it, confused but hopeful that’d it protect the child. I closed my eyes and waited for impact.

“OW!” my eyes snapped open just in time to see a fireball rushing from the darkness and hitting Flowey causing him to fly away from us. The bullets around us soon faded and my soul fluttered closer to me and the child but still didn’t return to our bodies. A furry, giant creature came up to us, I took a step back, my nerves sky rocketed. The lady, thing, looked friendly enough, but so did Flowey, so I kept myself ready for anything.  
“Oh what a terrible creature, torturing such a poor innocent youth” The, cow? Lady spat in the direction of where Flowey disappeared before turning towards me, not noticing Frisk yet it seemed. “Ah, please, do not be afraid my dear, I am Toriel, the caretaker of these ruins” her voice was soft when she wasn’t angry, it had that peaceful, motherly tone, but it just made me tense up more. I’ve heard to many ‘mothers’ speaking to their loved ones like that, too kind, too loving. Too fake. The cow, goat, woman thing turned her head in the direction of where she had burned Flowey, “I wander through the ruins every day, to make sure no humans have fallen down. You’re the first to have fallen in many years” a sad smile creeps onto her face. She turned back to me, eyes closed and smile bright “Come along my dear, I’ll lead you through the catacombs” little frisk choose this exact moment to lift her head and look at Toriel who had just opened her eyes and was truly , for the first time, looking at us. Frisk tightened their hold on me as they looked the creature over. Toriel froze, eyes widening and growing cold as her body shook and twitched, like a feral animal. A cold hand gripped my soul, seeping pure fear into it as I took a step back, clutching frisk closer. “Give me that child, human” Toriel softly growled out, I briefly wonder why everything nice and cute looking down here turns evils within seconds; shaking that thought away I step back. Frisk shivered and tightened their hold on me, she looks up at me, her eyes are wide and full of fear.

“I won’t let you touch her” I growl out as I set Frisk down and push her behind me. Toriel face turned blank and all the sudden her hands were engulfed in flames.

“Then human, you leave me no choice. I am truly sorry” My eyes filled with small tears, stress and anxiety eating at my being, my hands clench and unclench as I awaited her first move. Flames burst from behind the woman and charged at me with angry intent. My body and soul both leap out of the way, my hand reaching behind me and dragging Frisk along with me. Toriel stared at our intertwined souls, her face breaking out into a broken and grief stricken expression, tears glided down her cheeks as her mouth pulled into an angry snarl. A ferocious yell left Toriel mouth as another round of flames rushed at me, grabbing frisks arm I twisted and jumped out of the way, instinct saving me from being burned. Toriel stopped and seemed to be waiting, a soft but bright orange light shone beneath me. FIGHT. ACT. ITEM. MERCY. These words were all encased in bright orange boxes, my soul, along with Frisks hovered in front of me, awaiting my decision. I briefly wondered what FIGHT would do, but my lack of strength made me choose ACT-TALK which glowed bright yellow before vanishing. “Please, Toriel, just let us go!” I yelled. Mmm, it seems your plead falls on deaf ears. What? Who said that? I completely forget about the strange voice as I dodge another set of fireballs.

  
ACT-TALK- (Y/N) “Please, can’t we all just get along?” Toriels face hardens, mm, guess she’s the silent type.

  
TORIEL –FIGHT

  
Bend this way, leap there, run.

  
ACT-TALK-(Y/N) “Hey, could you please stop. I really don’t wanna fight” Maybe we should fight….or not.

  
TORIEL –FIGHT

  
Jump, duck low, slid there and leap here

  
ACT-PLEAD-(Y/N) “Please! Stop!” Oh lookie! She’s not listening.

  
REPEAT…..

My body shook and my injured head pounded, sweat fell down my brow and off my nose. ‘So much for taking it easy heh’ I thought. Frisk fell down, legs tired and arms sore from being pulled. I looked at Toriel, she didn’t even look a little tired, her face was stone and her eyes steady. The fear of death gripped tightly at my heart, squeezing out my hope and strength. I straighten my body, I can’t give up, I won’t give up. Despite my exhaustion, I needed to protect Frisk and get her to the surface. Looking down at the buttons, I decide then and there to stop this endless circle. My hand goes past FIGHT and I consider pressing it, but I decide not to and go past ACT. ITEM, and hovered above MERCY, I stared at the FIGHT button for a second, thinking the maybe I should, but it was already a struggle to stand. I slammed my hand onto the MERCY button. I yanked Frisk up as gently as I could, waiting for the flames. I wasn’t disappointed, an army of fireballs raged towards me. I don’t know if it was my imagination or not, but the flames seemed to burn brighter and even hotter than before.  
Skip, run, lean, flinch, pain, fire, hot. Hot. Hot. HOT!

I cried as I was hit by four fireballs. Hp- 16-30, flashed in front of me as I fell onto the ground. I don’t know how but I managed to protect Frisk from the flames by pushing her behind me seconds before being burned. Footsteps come closer, I look up; fear clouding my thoughts and vision, I was going to die. Another set of 4 horrendous balls of death flew at me and hit me, one even getting my face. I screamed as my skin burned and blistered. ‘It hurts, everything hurts, please stop it. STOP IT! IT HURTS’ I cried out in thought as my Hp died down more. Hp-3-30. Toriel looked down at me with disgust as she prepared another set of fireballs. “No one, will ever take my child” she whispered before throwing her flaming hand down at me, I tried to close my eyes but the lids were nearly completely burnt off, my arm came up to protect my face from further deformity.

“NO!” a small voice shouted as soft footsteps rushed towards me, my eyes snapped forward from its lowered gaze as Toriel gasped. Small arms wrapped around my neck and a small body covered my upper body as much as the child could, the fast approaching flames dodged the child just before hitting them and myself, thank god. Sobs and hiccups echoed through the now silent room both from myself and Frisk. The form clutching onto me shook with exhaustion and fear. Her faced rubbed and nuzzled gently into my chest as they clung to me, I managed to squeeze their small hands despite my exhaustion and pain.

“My child” Toriel spoke softly as she went to grab Frisk, but Frisk just screamed, as though she was in pain. The pain left my mind as I shot up and covered frisk with my own body as I glared at the furry hand through my injured and burnt eyelids. Feral and animalistic instincts took over me, adrenaline overcoming pain. A deep growl rose from my chest. Toriel looked surprised, shocked and, I think, sad. “My child, it’s ok, you’re safe. Get away from that bad human, I’ll protect you” Toriel softly cooed before very quietly whispering “I won’t ever let them take you away from me again”. Frisk stilled. She turned towards Toriel. Darkness crawled up my body and into my mind. She was going to leave me. My face fell. I was going to die and this child would be left all alone with this unstable monster. Will she die? Can I survive these injuries? No one will know what happened to either of us, we’ll be forgotten, and we’ll die and I’ll never see the moon again and Frisk will never-

“Don’t talk about my mummy like that” Frisk sternly said to Toriel, cutting through my thoughts of despair. Oh thank god she’s not leaving, wait, MUMMY! Toriel shook and took a few steps back. I cough weakly.

“I nearly, I almost killed, I almost did what he..Oh gods” Toriel shakily said as tears gathered in her eyes before rushing out of the room. Frisk turned back to me, cheeks shining from previous and new tears. We sat in silence for a few seconds before frisk let loose a loud wail and threw herself at me. I grunted quietly as my body seemed to catch fire again at the contact. I breathed deeply through my nose, regretting it as charred and cooked flesh assaulted my nostrils. I looked down at Frisk, ‘Yeah, focus on her, forget about the pain and focus on her’.

“Mama!” Frisk wailed, I sat up carefully and hugged the destressed child.

“Ssh ssh, hush now, it’s ok, I’m fine” we sat for a few minutes, Frisk a complete sobbing mess and me shocked and hurt, my previous adrenaline fading and the pain was happy to announce its presence with a full blown party. It felt like forever before Frisk finally detached herself from me and began to gently help me stand. Legs burning, my face blistering and dead, blackened skin falling, I think I can say that this is the most painful moment of my life but I noticed that some areas that were burned I couldn’t feel all too well. When I was up and standing was when I finally decided to ask Frisk my question. “Frisk, why did you call me, mum?” I croaked out in pain, throat sore from pleading and screaming. The small child looked at me, red tired eyes clouding over in confusion.

“You’re my guardian angel. Doesn’t that mean you’ll look after me?” she blinked innocently up at me. I deeply sighed, ow, ok no sighing, even that hurts. “Yes, I’ll look after you but that doesn’t-”

“So doesn’t that mean you’ll be my mummy, I’ve wanted a mummy for a long time and you act like a mummy” Frisk whispered as she fiddled with the hem of her oversized jumper, tears still falling down her cheeks. My heart ached, and those bad thoughts from earlier came back, why did she want a mummy. I desperately wanted to ask, but my body was struggling, I needed to find water and to try and sooth these burns. I know I have some in my backpack, but I don’t want to waste it on my injuries. Who knows if there is fresh water down here. I hope I’ll be able to ask frisk about her family later, cause so far, I do not like the hints I’m getting.

“Ok Frisk, you can call me mummy” I said smiling softly, Frisk beamed back at me before looking concerned and staring sadly at my most likely messed up face. “We best be heading off, are you well enough to walk on your own or do you want me to carry you?” I really don’t wanna carry her, my body is in a lot of pain, but it also feels like its numbed down a little, its mostly my left leg and face that continue to be a pain, maybe the fire damaged my nerves, probably…actually that is most certainly what’s happened, damn. Frisk pursed their lips as they looked at the ground before shaking their head no, but I could see their little legs trembling from me forcing her into all that running and dodging. They’re only young, actually how old are they. I chuckle softly as Frisk pouts after being picked up; she was so cute and small. That caused a worried frown as we walked into the next room; I wonder if she’s been lost on the mountain for a few days, maybe that’s why she’s thin. I mentally hit myself, ‘Don’t be naïve (Y/N), its obvious somethings not right. Like why was she all alone in the woods, on the mountain with no supervision in the first place? Plus, I’ve heard of no recent missing people reports, anything involving the mountain, I would know about. And no one goes on this mountain unless they’re like me, and so far I’ve not met someone like me, at least not in our small town.’

Stairs greeted us in the next room, along with bright red leaves and another doorway that innocently laid at the top of the stairs. As I stepped onto the first step, Frisk began wiggling and fidgeting, trying to get down. A little surprised I put her down, the child races to the red leaves and touches a few before coming back to me and hesitantly putting her arms up, face down and badly hidden fear as she makes grabbing hands. Whoever made this child so timid and afraid of asking for affection is going to hate the day they meet me, I thought darkly as I swept the girl into my arms, gaining a quiet giggle. The next room was small, on the floor to the right were 6 button things and on the opposite wall there was a lever and a sign, between the two was a big, purple door with an odd symbol. It seemed to be some sort of puzzle, but it looks like the cow lady already activated it when she fled. I look at the sign before leaving, ‘Only the fearless may proceed. Brave ones, foolish ones. Both walk not the middle road.’ Okay………….Off we go!

My ears picked up rushing water and I could see vines coated with purple flowers running up the wall, this room seemed nice, I hope no vines come to life and try to kill us though, I’ve had enough of talking plants and animals trying to kill us. Going to the sign on the wall, I face palmed at what it said and walked back to Frisk who stayed on the path and over the small bridge. ‘Stay on the path, why on earth would you put the sign OFF the path? I’m starting to hate this place’ I ask Frisk to wait while I settle my legs into the running water, my burns hurt for a bit before the cold water numbs it. Looking around I pondered on our next move but my burning face kept distracting me, “Frisk, honey” I coughed, Frisk quickly ran to me. Her small hands fiddled with one another as she nervously watched me, “Frisk, I need to get undressed for a little bit, could you do me a huge favour and keep watch?” Frisk looked a little shocked before gazing blankly at my burns. I stared at her as she stared at them, before she nodded her head with the most determined expression ever, and it was so cute too. She turned and stared at the doorway that we haven’t gone through yet, I quickly undress and settle myself into the water, submerging myself until only my nose was above the water. After a few minutes of soaking, I climbed out, shook off as much water has possible and re-dressed. My clothes cling to me but I’m just happy that my shirt isn’t white.  
I picked up Frisk again and began walking towards the two levers on the wall; both of them had a bunch of yellow arrows pointing to them. Frisk slightly bounced from her seat on my hip, so I walked up to the arrow lever and let Frisk pull, it seemed to of made her happy as Frisk gave me a squeeze and a happy smile. When we go over the bridge I put Frisk down so she could get the switch as I waited by the spikes. I shivered slightly, that water sure was cold. Sniffling a bit as I watched Frisk dramatically pull the switch, she turned to me with a hopeful expression and I responded with a few loud claps and some quiet cheering, Frisk smiled. It seems like these mundane task make Frisk very happy. She literally skipped back to me after deactivating the spikes, clutched my hands and began to pull me into the next room. A ratty, old Dummy greeted us, its bead eyes seemed to stare right at us. Frisk and I wearily walk past the Dummy, but a sudden and unexplainable urge drove me to speak to it. So as we past I said a quiet “Hello” and Frisk seemingly right afterwards said “You look nice today” before existing. When we entered the next room, I felt as though the dummy had been happy with the short conversation, which was weird because it didn’t look alive. We wandered down the hall, I kept my eyes searching for any puzzles or traps, but it seems this room was nothing but that, a room. So we exited it with ease. Frisk quickly ran to some of the red leave, and played happily in it for a few moments before rushing to a door on my left. “Frisk! Wait!” I cried as I ran through the doorway after them, well, hobbled really. Frisk just smiled at me as they turned and reached into a bowl on a pedestal and grabbed out something, candy? “Frisk, it says to only grab one” I sternly say, Frisk blushes and set all but two back. “Frisk you still have two” that seemed to make Frisk smile as she jumps towards me and hands me one before popping hers into her mouth, eyes sparkling with delight. ‘Little cutie’ I thought with a small smile as we left the room. Looking at the candy I shrugged my shoulders, Frisk seems to be ok so what the hay I thought as I popped my own lolly into my awaiting mouth. Oooh~ I can understand why Frisk looked so happy now, the taste was indescribable and it seemed to sooth my very soul. Haha soul, that’s a thing now. I heard a gasp and open my eyes, when could I shut them properly? Only to see Frisk looking at me in happy disbelief, looking down I noticed all my burns disappearing. As my burns slowly morphed into smooth skin, my body still ached a little but it was definitely better. I noticed in the top of my vision some words. Without moving my eyes or head I studied the words, making out ‘HP-15/30’ it’s the same thing that flashed during my battle with Toriel. Is that my health? Frisk let loose a happy squeal and literally tackled me. I feel my own tears gather in my eyes, I had been pushing my feelings away, but I had been terrified that I would stay like that. My soul sympathised and empathised to those who’ve had to live with such burns. A small part of me was also just so happy that I could close my eyes again and cry.

“Hahaha, Frisk, be careful you crazy” the little sweetheart just giggled and did the ‘up’ motion again, ‘man, this kid loves to be carried’ I thought before sweeping the kid into my freshly healed arms. Ah, it was nice to not have my flesh pulling, stretching over burnt wounds and falling off, my face especially. I can actually blink properly again and close my eyelids all the way. Lessoned learnt.

Candy is amazing.

We continued to explore the catacombs, coming across a few friendly and helpful froggits that gave some awesome advice.

“Humans, if you ACT a certain way or Fight until you almost defeat a monster, they might not want to fight anymore”  
“Human, if a monster does not wish to fight, please have some mercy”  
“If the SPARE in the MERCY box is yellow, it means you are able to SPARE a monster”  
“Some monster will not listen; sometimes it is wise to FLEE”  
“Monster food has magical healing abilities.”  
“Eating monster food can restore your HP and physical form”

Overall, the cute and normally confused frog creatures were quiet helpful, and Frisk seemed to get along well with them too. We also encountered some weird Carrot monsters, Bugs and Whimsuns. The Whimsuns were really cute but completely terrified of everything it seemed. I was happy to meet the Carrot monster as they gave us some food during our ‘fights’. Most of the monsters were easily deterred from hurting us, much to my relief. We soon met up with a cute ghost, but when we tried to sneak past him, so as to not cause his obvious anxiety to spike, we activated a battle with the poor thing. His eyes watered, and his form shook as he looked sadly down at the ground. I look at Frisk and she looked back to me with uncertainty as the four familiar orange boxes appeared alongside mine and Frisks soul. My bigger soul instantly absorbing Frisk’s soul, which again, made Frisk sigh in bliss and happiness as they turned to mush, I really needed to talk to them about that. I quickly picked them up, not wanting to have to drag their limp body around.

Here Comes Napstablook~’ ‘heh, as soon as Frisk and I find a safe place, I’m going to have to find out who’s voice that belongs to.’

FIGHT-ACT-ITEM-MERCY

I instantly push the ACT button, knowing the routine already. It’s amazing how quickly this has become the norm to me, I wonder if Frisk feels the same.

ACT-CHEER- (Y/N) ‘you give Napstablook a patient smile’

Napstablook just cries, I hastily dodged them.  
‘Napstablook looks just a little better, yay you’ says the child like singsong voice in my head.

ACT-FLIRT- Frisk-“ I feel like there is something wrong with my eye” Frisk says dramatically, hanging backwards over my arms as I hold them while covering her eyes to add to the dramatic flare, she then bounces back upwards nearly hitting my head and does the pointing guns with her tiny fingers before proudly claiming, “Because I can’t take them off of you!” I face palmed. Where on earth did this kid learn social skills! Napsta blushed and slightly smiled, ‘awwwwww’ I thought, but then I wanted to cry at what the cute ghost said next.

“I'd just weigh you down.” ‘No! That’s not right, you won’t weigh us down’ I thought with a deep sadness before yelping as I dodge the oncoming tears.

ACT-CHEER-(Y/N)- “It’s ok, take your time and when you’re feeling better, maybe we can hang for a bit” I smiled with closed eyes and a bright, toothy grin ‘You make Napstablook smile, I guess your gross face helped’ damn whatever my mind is doing, it really needs to stop. This kid voice is really getting to me.

“I’m sorry for being such a pain~” I could feel tears collecting in my eyes and I could see Frisk in the corner of my eye shaking their head desperately. Napstablooks voice sounded so hallow and empty. Like a void of negativity. I didn’t get to voice my disagreement as another set of tear attacks started to rain upon us, except it was harder to dodge then the previous attacks, my heart fell.

-HP- 9/30- Shit shit shit shit! ‘heh, maybe we should fight now, don’t want a repeat of last time’ ‘shut up demon child!’ I thought angrily. It became silent, very very silent.

ACT-CHEER-(Y/N)- “Hey, I’m sorry for making you upset but I hope you know you’re pretty great” my mouth pulled into a caring smile as Frisk nodded along to my statement, she gave the ghost a wide and toothy smile while giving him a thumbs up. Napsta smiles and small tears collected in his eyes.

“Hey, do you want to see something?” Napsta asks softly and with a small, hesitant smile. I beamed “Yes please!” I exclaimed as Frisk claps their hands in excitement. Napstablook began to cry again and I prepared to dodge but then I realized that the tears were going up, making a cute top hat appear. “D-Do you like it?” he anxiously asked. Frisks mouth wide opened and mine on the floor, we both turned to one another before squealing.

“That was AMAZING” ‘not really’ oh shut up voice, it so was.

“That was really cool Napsta” Frisk squeaks. Napstablook blushes and looked away as he tries to hide his wide grin.

MERCY-(Y/N)-> you give mercy, Napsta accepts. ‘You won, somehow. You gained no EXP and no GOLD. Ha, that’s what you get for sparing the loser’ go away….

“I normally come here because no one else does but today, I met two new and very nice people. Oooh, I’m rambling aren’t I? He whined and before I could say anything to cheer him up, he disappeared. Damn.

We sat around for a bit, resting from the battle. Frisk was happy to sit on my lap as I played with her hair, both of us tired from the days’ events. It’s funny how today started with me wanting to go camping on a ‘cursed’ mountain, only to find and save a small child from being alone in this place. I can’t even imagine how they would’ve approached this if I hadn’t of been there, my stomach swirled in anxiety as my chest began to ache. I breathed deeply and calmed myself. ‘Man, I haven’t been this anxious in months’ I thought to myself as I brushed my fingers through Frisk’s hair. I began to loosely braid Frisks hair before un-braiding them and smoothing the hair down, soon small and soft curls began forming in her hair. This was nice, it gave me the sense of normality again and I relaxed. I pulled Frisk closer to me and gave her a big, warm hug, my head resting on her head and hers leaning against my shoulder. I heard her hum quietly and squeeze my arms. I let her go and she stood up, I quickly followed and we walked over the red leave and straight into the next room. When we entered the room I noticed it was fairly barren but we were greeted by a nice, lonely, cute bakery stand that was being maintained by…………  
“EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!” I squealed and leapt away from the stand and Frisk. Frisk looked back in confusion. 1,2,4,6,8 ………8 legs!

Nope.

My body started to slightly twitch as I began to hyperventilate, tears gathered in my eyes and the feeling of tiny legs creeped over me. I absolutely without a doubt-

HATED SPIDERS!

“Frisk sweetheart can you please come back here, those things might be poisonous.” I subconsciously start scratching my wrist making it turn pink, my eyes looked everywhere but at the creepy crawlies. I forced myself to stay where I was and not to go running, I wanted to hide but I stayed out in the open. I absolutely, without a hint of doubt in my mind, HATED spiders. Well I guess I was more scared of them then anything as I understood they were needed and vital for the world BUT STILL! They’re nothing but creepy crawly death dealers. Frisk looked at me, brows bunched closer in confusion as they tilted their head to the side, their eyes glancing from me and back to the spiders. Another shiver crawled up my spine, I could see in the corner of my eyes that more spiders had shown up and they were staring at me. I took a shaky breath and stiffly walked to Frisk. I gently took hold of her hand and pulled her away from the stall, unfortunately her feet stayed planted and she broke my hold. She went closer to the stall and handed over the small gold coins we’d been finding, she made some hand gestures and then the spider swooped down and took it. A strangled whimper escaped me and I could feel an increasing amount of eyes staring at me. That’s when reality sunk in, these aren’t just normal spiders. Everything in this godforsaken place has been sentient. My shaking increased. These spiders could attack us and I know I’d be powerless against them, they understand my reactions and they understand what I say. Before I could think more on the matter, the same spider, a bloody WOLF SPIDER, swooped down again and left two muffins. Frisk smiled at them and left another coin and left before they could receive anything. Frisk skipped back to me and handed me one, I nearly refused it just because a spider had had it, but then I noticed the millions of small beady black eyes staring at me. I quickly took the muffin. “Thank you, this looks amazing” I could feel the eyes slowly decrease. I stored our treats into the lunchbox that was in my bag and told Frisk we’d have them when we found a nice and safe place to rest. We then left the horrid room, we begun walking to the only other available path and walked through another doorway. Frisk grabbed my hand and forcefully held it, that was when I noticed that my left arm was bright pink and covered in raised skin that were the shape of scratches. ‘Shit! I forgot I was scratching, I need to learn to control that little tick, I don’t want Frisk to pick it up’ I turned to her and smiled, fighting against the urge to scratch scratch scratch.

We were greeted by two frogs, one told us how it was sad that there was meant to be four frogs when there were only three, that had me majorly confused as I had mentioned before, there were only two. The next one was similar to the room beforehand, where we fought Napsta and met the creepy crawlies. Just like last time we went straight, like I mean why would there be spiders there too. We entered a very small room that held one froggit and a doorway, ‘I guess that’s the third froggit then’. The froggit just watched us, not giving any hints, advice or even just a greeting. Frisk and I both said hello before going through the other door. Hundreds of buildings sat below the balcony we stood on, dust and silence were the only inhabitants though. I stared feeling strangely hopeless as I looked at the empty homes, stalls and skyscrapers. I didn’t notice Frisk walking over to the edge, I didn’t notice her picking up this toy, nor did I notice the quick flash of yellow irises. I did notice when Frisk skipped over to me and waved the toy in my face, her face hopeful and excited. It was a toy knife; I took it from her and examined it. It didn’t look sharp, looked fairly new and it didn’t seem to have been lying in any questionable substances. I smiled and nodded to Frisk handing back the toy, she jumped up and down excitably before playfully swiping at unseen enemies. We left the room seeing as there didn’t’ seem to be a way out and the silence was a bit unnerving. We entered the room from earlier and chose the other path we ignored. I think I would’ve preferred the silent and dusty city to what laid behind the new doorway.

I looked in front of us and notice a beautiful large tree with vibrant red leaves and a huge house sitting behind it. I noticed there were no more doorways and the path led right up to a house. I had a bad feeling about this. Frisk began tugging on my hand wanting to get a move on. I oblige and let her lead me to the house, my soul which was safely tucked away in my chest now, began glowing so bright I could see it pulsing under my skin, odd how it had never done this before I fell. However despite my fear and confusion, I was ready to protect this child, no matter what lies behind this door, I will shield Frisk with my very life. Frisk knocks on the door and we wait a few seconds. I can hear very faint shuffling noises along with sniffles, but nothing comes to the door. This time I knock on the door, this time putting a bit of force behind it, when still no one answered I knocked and didn’t stop. Soon enough footsteps could be heard, and the door knob twisted, and the wooden door opened. Within seconds I had Frisk wrapped in my arms and had leapt away from the door. I kept walking backwards until I was nearly at the tree. Frisk shook in my arms. Toriel starred at us with tears staining her fur, no longer was there fury clouding her eyes with its thick fog, now there was only deep sadness. Her fur was no longer bristled like a frightened cat but was now smoothened out. I wanted to leave though. I didn’t care if she looked sad she tried to fucking kill me for no reason. Anger and hatred began to heat my core, my eyes narrowed and my mouth opened ready with hateful words that I didn’t even know I was capable of thinking when I was stopped by a small voice.

“Please don’t hurt us, we don’t wanna fight anymore” cold water trickled over my soul and I calmed. Looking at Frisk I could see how afraid this situation has made her. Her voice wavered, and her lips trembled. I sigh and look at Toriel again. She looks ashamed and so very heartbroken. I sigh and close my eyes for a moment. I mentally reached into a pool of hatred, anger and body freezing fear before forcefully ripping it out, burning away those emotions and feelings. ‘heh, what an ironic way to kill something off after what’s happened today’ I thought.

“I forgive you” is all I said before opening my eyes. The stronger feelings of rage mostly burned off. The woman had fresh tears streaming down her face, her shoulders shook, and she began to hastily mutter ‘I’m sorry’ over and over again. Putting Frisk down besides the tree I give her hand one big squeeze before leaving her side, I walked cautiously towards the monster. I was slow and careful as my mind kept repeating the facts that everyone knows about cornered and stressed animals. I didn’t want to alarm her and cause her to flip. When I was only two feet away did I stop, my heart thumped loudly in my chest as it dawned on me how small I was compared to the monster. She towered over me and her fur made her look even bigger than she was, I wanted to slouch and grow smaller but I did the opposite instead. Standing as tall as I could I confidently hold my hand out to her. Despite my best efforts my arms still shook in fear, all I could feel was the feeling of being burnt alive; my skin charred and flesh cooking. The feeling of my eyelids becoming sticky from blood mixed with tears and ash, struggling to close as I’d blink. The horrific feeling of fire crashing into my body and the painful feeling of my body burning burning BURNING.

I take another deep breath. “Hello, my name is (Y/N), it’s nice to meet you” I smiled and tilted my head just slightly, using the new angle to quickly see if anyone else was in the house. Toriel looked stumped before smiling sadly and taking my hand gently. I flinch without meaning too but continue to smile at the woman.

“Hello (Y/N) my name is Toriel. It’s a pleasure to meet you. Would you and…your child like to come in and join me for lunch?” She gave me a very sad look as she added “You especially look like you could use it” I’m assuming she means the HP thing. Considering there were no other pathways besides the one to Toriel’s to take, I nodded in agreement despite not wanting to. I wave Frisk over and she hurriedly rushes to me side, clinging to my arms. When Toriel doesn’t try to snatch her or freak out is when I truly begin to relax a little. With one last bit of hesitation and fear, Frisk and I entered the goat woman’s domain.

 

We entered the living room where a fireplace, freshly put out thank god, a nice comfortable singular couch, a bookcase and a wooden table was laid out around the room. The table only just had enough chairs for us, including one that was higher and smaller, obviously fit for a child but by the lack of noise I assumed there was no child here besides Frisk. Toriel left for the kitchen to go get some ‘snail pie’ allowing me some time to scoop out the place. first on the list, we needed to find the bathroom. Taking Frisk by the hand we exited the living room, went past the stairs and went into the corridor. Peeking into all the room until we found the bathroom, I let Frisk go in first to do her business and then I went next. I rummaged the cabinets, looking for a first aid kit, I found something like it and began to patch myself and Frisk up. Taking off her gross and old band aid and then cleaning the wound, applying some healing cream and then re-applying a new band aid, I checked over for other scrapes but she seemed to be doing better than me. Frisk beamed at me before jumping off the counter and running to the dining area, not wanting to leave her alone with the woman I quickly fixed my scrapes and ran off after her. Frisk sat in front of the bookcase, staring confusedly at the books. I walk over to her and glance at the books and at Frisk, her eyes showed no understanding as she read the titles. These books didn’t have hard titles either, even a child younger than Frisk should be able to read it, sorrow tugged at my heart. My musings were interrupted by Toriel saying lunch was ready. Frisks head whipped around so fast I’m shocked her little neck didn’t snap. Frisk ran to the table and tried jumping up onto the table, unfortunately she couldn’t quite get up. Chuckling I walked over and picked her up, she smiled bashfully at me as I sat her down. I pulled over one of the chairs and sat as close as possible to her. Toriel came in with a humongous pie, my mouth watered, and I could literally feel Frisk vibrating in her seat next to me. Guilt gripped my heart, I should’ve fed her something from my bag earlier.  
“I’m sorry this might not be suited to the usual human taste, but I didn’t think I’d have company, especially you two.” I could hear the guilt, thick and heavy, in her voice. “Snail pie is my personal favourite and I hope you enjoy it too” she gently murmured. I felt a sense of wrongness as Toriel muttered, she gives me the sense of someone polite but loud, no not loud but whose voice demands attention, someone who is important. I shrugged it off and began cutting a slice of pie and placing it onto Frisks plate, a loud gasp was then heard alongside the sound of a chair scraping against wood. Before I could even blink Toriel had appeared before me and had my left arm trapped in her giant fury paws. Dread bubbled in the pit of my stomach as fear forced my body to freeze up and shake. My first thought was to bite her arm until it released me, grab Frisk and flee. However, Toriel wasn’t hurting me, her eyes held a deep pain and concern. I looked away from her face and looked at my arm. Bright pink scratches had turned darker and more swollen, some had even pierced through the skin and had some blood welled up into small drops along the pink web. My breath stalled as I just stared, ignoring the way Toriel fluttered around the room before hovering over me again.  
It wasn’t a big deal, I mean I’ve been scratching myself like this since I was 11, heck I’ve made worse injuries then this. At least it was only my nails, not like I’d have the balls to use another method but still! It’s a nervous tick I’ve always had. I sigh as Toriel worriedly begins to dress my wounds, though her movements were hesitant, and she kept looking at me in fear. Cause you know, the oddly very short and weak human could totally take on the monster, plus it’s not like said human has lost in a battle with said monster. No not at all.  
‘Sarcasm much’ oh shush you, you sassy lassie, where’ve you been for the last hour.  
‘…’ and silence, damn I thought we were finally connecting.  
‘pfft, you wish. I hate you’ good to know random voice in my head, sorry but I’ve now gotta deal with actual people who are actually present.

“I know I have no right to ask, but who scratched you?” Toriel asks with such concern. My body shivered as her lavender eyes stared at me. Once again, the feeling of burning began to blister across my skin, my fingers twitch as the need to scratch came back.

“You’re right, you have no right to ask” my cold voice shocked even me, I blink in a little bit of confusion, I hadn’t really meant to say that. I could feel Toriels whole body flinch as if burned, ha, burned. But then my mind halts as I realised who exactly I just spoke to with such venom. Now my more basic instincts yelled at me for antagonising someone who was clearly stronger in every way possible, and happily reminding me of the child I had already promised to protect. My eyes quickly dart over to Frisk noting she was out of her chair and a few feet away from the two of us, too scared to come close to Toriel while I wasn’t in a more defensive and able fighting position. Good, she’d have enough time to run if needed. I look back to Toriel to see she’s frozen from wrapping my arm up, her eyes filling with tears as her body trembled slightly. My mouth uselessly moves about in an attempt to speak, to apologise, to do anything but nothing escapes me. Cold fingers seeped into my chest and grip my heart, my body began to shake the longer Toriel sat there quietly. My breathing quicken and my eyes began to burn from not blinking. Flames licked at my skin and ash coated the inside of my nose, I’m so scared of being burnt alive. Of melting, of just becoming nothing but a pile of dus-  
“Hush, it’s ok my child” a bright voice spoke through the sudden darkness. Blinking I look up and see watery purple eyes staring at me with so much fear. I feel her grip on my arms tighten, wait, arms. I look down and notice the scratches, bright pink and bloodied, covering my thighs.

Oh.  
“I’m sorry” my breathy voice whispers. I close my eyes and breathe. I haven’t done that in a long time, the scratches I mean, breathing is sort of a necessary thing to survive. I lightly shake my head, todays messed me up more than I thought. But then again, how many people nearly get burned alive by a giant goat monster.

“I’m sorry” I say again and am quickly startled by soft fur on my cheeks. I look up and see Toriel’s patient smile, she lightly strokes my cheeks, despite the softness though, all I feel is burning. I ignore it. She nods before getting up from her crouched position before fleeing to the kitchen. I sit there in complete confusion and embarrassment, I literally just had a total mental breakdown inside of a potential threats home, I know she’s not doing anything right now, but I can’t forget, I wish I could. Small hands wrap around my neck as a small body presses against mine, gripping tightly at everything they could touch. I loosely hug Frisk back and rub her back. Her small body shook and small hiccups bubbled out from her throat. Soon a quiet, near non-existent croaking wail flew out of her mouth. My body moves on its own as I stand, holding Frisk tighter and closer, before I begin to pace the room, slightly bouncing as I walk. Soft cooing noises and shushing wash over the room as I comfort the poor child. I nuzzle my face against her hair, standing still for a moment and letting my eyes shut.

She’s so small.  
I can smell the snail pie, it’s got a strangely calming scent, a scent of home.  
I can feel Frisk’s warm and shivering body, I hold her tighter.  
When I open my eyes I can see creamy coloured walls, it’s nice.  
I breathe deeply, I can nearly taste the pie it’s smell is so strong.  
There’s no burning, no smell of ash. It’s calm. I’m ok and so is Frisk.  
I walk over to the table and sit Frisk down in her seat, she looks up at me with red eyes, tears still streaming. I pull on the bottom of my shirt and wipe her face with it before booping her nose with my finger. She wetly smiles at me. I set her up with the pie and make sure she’s eating it before making my way to the kitchen. I stop at the doorway, Toriel’s slumped over the counter, her back to me and soft murmurings coming from her. I walk up beside her, squashy my fear down the best I could.

“I’m sorry. For how I spoke to you” my eyes lower before I force them back up, I felt like a child again, admitting to my mistakes and trying to be all grown up about it but not quite succeeding. Toriel lifts her head and stares at me miserably, eyes showing bewilderment. I shift back and forth as I force myself to keep eye contact.  
“My chi-” she swallowed thickly, “My dear, you have absolutely no reason to have to apologise. I endangered you and your child and refused to listen to your pleas” her purple orbs water again as her body shakes. “I’ve never- have never been a violent monster, I-I would never mean any harm that-that’s not how we monster are-should be and I-” I cut her off, my body reacting without fear or thought, my arms wrapped around her as much as my short arms could and buried my face into her stomach. Was I just really short or was she just really tall, probably tall, I’ve always been a shorty. I hear a loud gasp and I can feel my eyes watering again. Fucking hormones, fucking empathy, fucking stupid human emotions. She tried to kill me what the absolute fuck am I fucking doing, she’s going to kill me I should escape while I can, I should-  
Warm, fuzzy arms circle around me and pull me closer, softer sobs echo through the small kitchen. I close my eyes and lean further into her hold. I’ve missed being hugged.

Besides the soft sniffles and hiccups, its silent. I can feel the lady’s tears drop onto my hair. Despite everything, I know deep down that she really meant no harm, doesn’t stop the fear and anxiety but it helps. Don’t know if I can actually trust her, but I can forgive.  
I’m not so sure what happened after. Somehow, we managed to finish our meal and we all went to bed, me and Frisk bunked in the same bed, little sweetheart pretty much climbed onto me and used me as a mattress. She didn’t want to move, so I left her there.  
This was two days ago.  
Frisk has been becoming increasingly more attached to me, constantly wanting cuddles and to be carried, I didn’t mind, she was really light for her age. I was also getting used to her calling me mum every now and then, I’ll talk to her more about that later but for now it’s cute. We both got to experience the amazingness of cinnamon and butterscotch pie, which is to honestly die for, I would definitely kill a man just for a small slice. I also learnt some disturbing things about the ‘underground’. I could forgive Toriel, and I could probably forgive most of monster kind after what we humans made them all go through.

But King Asgore.

I can never, ever forgive a person like that. I understood Toriel a bit more after that, and her fierce protectiveness. To lose both children and your husband.  
Yeah, I can forgive her.

Thankfully Frisk has trouble reading and doesn’t know. Toriel doesn’t even know I read through them, I don’t think she’d be happy to know that I know who she was once connected to, or the loved ones she lost.  
Toriel is very hesitant to leave us but she has a habit of wondering the catacombs for any fallen humans, what she had been doing the day we fell. So sometime between 12pm to 3pm she’ll go out, fix the traps and wander around before coming back, it’s nice to have an hour or two with just Frisk, we tend to spend it reading any of the children books or playing games, or sometimes, going outside looking for a way to enter the rest of the underground. So far nothing.

Today’s our third day here. I can see that Toriels setting up things to allow us to stay here, more permanently. I’m walking on eggshells, too scared to ask to leave, in case she snaps.

“My Dear’s, I’m off to go do my rounds, would either of you like to accompany me today?” Toriel’s voice is kind and warm, but her eyes show fear and possessiveness. Thankfully I have a good excuse.  
“Sorry Tori, Frisk just fell asleep. I’d feel better being here” It wasn’t a lie, Frisk had just fallen asleep and I didn’t want to leave her, but she didn’t need to know that it wasn’t my only concern.  
“Oh” she sounds disappointed, but approving “I understand, I’ll be back soon. You’ll be ok, right?” I nod, and she smiles. She leaves, and I wait for ten minutes, using the time to check on Frisk and clean up a little before heading outside.  
I searched all around the house and front yard, Frisk and I had already searched further and couldn’t see any path into the rest of the underground. Actually, besides the froggits, vegitoids and other small monsters, we’ve not seen any monster wandering around at all. I pulled at vines, lifted up non-talking boulders and looked through every crack in the catacomb’s walls. It’s nearing the 40 minute mark and I’m beginning to panic. ‘Where on earth is the gods forsaken exit!’ I pull my hair and lightly begin to scratch my wrist.

‘…go down the stairs’ what? It’s the voice, I thought it had disappeared, I haven’t heard it at all in the last three days.  
‘Hello? What stairs’ I think with a purpose.  
‘…. Inside…Right in front of the entrance door, there are stairs. Going down. Go down them, continue down the hall, and you’ll find the door’ huh? I honestly thought it was just a basement.  
I walk inside and stand at the top of the stair case. Well, if this is the exit, I should wake Frisk up and pack our things, we’re leaving, now. I nod to myself and turn, I rush into our room and gently wake up Frisk. I tell where I think the exit is and how long Toriel’s been gone, she understands we don’t have much time. She grabs the little bag Toriel had given her for her pencils and paper and starts to pack as much stuff as possible. I feel bad for taking Toriels things, but they don’t fit her and she’s the one who nearly killed me and hasn’t told us how to leave, I think its good enough payment. I take my bag and head to the kitchen and begin to take some supplies, not a lot, but enough for a few days. I got some cans of beans, corn, peaches and I took a slice of the butterscotch cinnamon pie for Frisk. My stuff was already packed and ready so I didn’t need to worry about that, I get the canteen I have and fill up with fresh water from the tap. I hear footsteps running and my heart freezes.

“Mummy?” I sigh  
“Yeah, it’s ok sweetheart. Nearly done, ok?” she nods and I smile. “how about you quickly go to the toilet before we leave, hurry on now” she bounces away quickly to the bathroom. I pack the water and food into the bag and set them on my shoulders before heading to the bathroom. We both get done with our business and start to head down the stairs, about half way down we hear it.

“My Dears?” Frisk and I freeze before I turn and pick her up as silently as I could and began to softly run down the stairs. I can hear Toriel walking towards our room, I hear her knocking on the door but we’re already speeding down the hallway now.  
It’s quiet for a second, all I hear is my panicked breaths and Frisk quiet whimpers. Maybe she thinks we went outside, maybe she didn’t go into the room.  
Maybe she’s letting us go-

“MY CHILDREN!” Holy fuck! My legs sprint harder as the sounds of a demon’s screech rings down the halls. Loud thumping footsteps stomping down the stairs follow the unearthly scream.  
“Mumma she’s coming!” Frisk screams, her body curling further into mine. Just a little further, please, just a little further. I see the door. My free hand not clutching onto Frisk goes in front of me.  
‘Please.’  
‘Just a little further.’  
‘Please whatever gods or goddesses that exist, please.’  
It’s so close, my fingers spread and my hand lays flat in the air. Fireballs are being shot left, right and centre and I dodge them as best as I can while not looking. Her footsteps are louder. I can hear her breaths. Frisk is screaming. She’s here. She’s here. She’s right here. Right behind me.  
PLEASE!  
My hand connects with the door and I slam it open and fling it behind me, I hear a cry of pain but I’m already racing towards the next door. In the corner of my eye, I see Flowey looking at us in astonishment and irritation from the shadows. I can feel another, very large fireball coming our way, my hands are reaching out again, the doors there but the fires coming closer and faster. Frisk screeches, I scream, and Toriel howls.  
The door opens, I fall, and the door slams automatically behind us.  
SLAM!

Gasping loudly, my body on fire and body shaking. A smaller body shakes, loud gasps, hiccups and coughing sobs echoing around us. Large clouds of white puff emit from the both of us. I’m curled over her, she’s curled into me. My huffs are struggling, it feels like I’m choking. My head and the veins in my arms thump to the same beat as my heart. She shivers, I curl over her more, she cries and I tighten my hold.  
We escaped.  
And as the world slowly comes back around, we hear earth shattering wailing from behind the door.  
BANG BANG BANG BANG!  
“COME BACK! PLEASE COME BACK! MY CHILDREN, MY BABIES”  
Cold fingers crawl up my back. The haunting howling continues, emphasise by the banging. Frisk flinches at every bump. I shakily stand up, my eyes wide in terror as I stumble through the thick snow. Crying icicles as I distance myself from the morning demon.  
Unaware was I of the black eyes watching my every move.


End file.
